


Me Ensine Magia - Thorki (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: 1) É uma fic yaoi e é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D2) Thor e Loki não me pertencem. E sim á Marvel Comics e Marvel Studios. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^





	Me Ensine Magia - Thorki (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) É uma fic yaoi e é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D  
> 2) Thor e Loki não me pertencem. E sim á Marvel Comics e Marvel Studios. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão. 
> 
> Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^

Thor, da janela de seu quarto, observava Loki, que estava nos jardins de sua mãe e realizava magia. Reparou, maravilhado, que seu irmãozinho produzia bolhas de várias cores e formas. Nesse momento, Loki produziu um pequeno cavalo e também queria aprender a fazer. Saiu, correndo, de seu quarto, desceu as escadas, assustando alguns criados e entrou no jardim. Loki continuava produzindo bolhas com sua magia e não tinha percebido a presença de seu irmão mais velho.

-Loki. – Chamou Thor, se aproximando dele. O moreno se virou para seu irmão, seus olhos verdes cheios de curiosidade e perguntou, com sua voz infantil:

-O que quer, Thor?

-Me ensine magia. - Pediu o mais velho.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Loki, admirado – Pode pedir para a mamãe.

-Mas ela está muito ocupada com os preparativos para o baile.

Ia haver um baile no castelo e, como vinham muitos convidados importantes, principalmente reis e príncipes, a rainha Frigga queria que as decorações estivessem perfeitas e supervisionava tudo pormenorizadamente.

-Me ensine. – Falou Thor – Eu quero aprender.

-Não. – Respondeu Loki, com uma expressão marota e mostrou a língua ao mais velho, que o fitou, furioso. Lentamente, as nuvens começaram escurecendo e um trovão ecoou pelo céu.

-Pare! – Gritou Loki, tremendo de medo. Detestava trovões e Thor sabia disso. O loiro, ao ouvir o pedido de seu irmão, parou de imediato e o céu voltou á sua límpida cor azul. Loki fitou o céu, vendo as nuvens escuras se afastando, voltou o rosto para seu irmão e disse, com voz manhosa:

-Você é mau.

-Não sou. – Respondeu o loiro, com determinação.

-É, sim. – Resmungou o moreno.

-Eu quero que você me ensine magia. – Pediu Thor, a seu irmão, que o fitava, de braços cruzados. – Por favor.

Loki hesitou, pensou um pouco e um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. Thor soube de imediato que ele estava aprontando algo.

-Tá bom, eu ensino. – Thor não respondeu, esperando o resto da resposta e seu irmão continuou – Mas tem de me dar algo em troca.

O loiro suspirou, já sabendo que Loki se iria aproveitar da situação e perguntou, com um suspiro:

-O que deseja?

-Me dá um beijo. – Pediu o mais novo com timidez.

-Onde? – Perguntou o loiro, curioso. Ele sempre lhe dava beijos, quando ele se machucava ou quando era hora de dormir.

-Aqui. – Falou Loki, um dedo apontando para seus lábios. Thor sorriu, inocentemente, e se aproximou do moreno. Seus olhos azuis fitaram os olhos verdes de seu irmão e reparou que brilhavam. Lentamente, aproximou seus lábios nos de Loki e sentiu que eram suaves. Seus olhares se cruzaram e sentiram uma espécie de choque elétrico percorrendo seus corpos. Rapidamente se afastaram, e Loki exclamou, enojado:

-Eca! Papai gosta de beijar mamãe? Que horror!

-Eu gostei. – Falou Thor, olhando confuso para seu irmão. Percebeu que os lábios de Loki eram suaves e tinham sabor a chocolate.

-Eu nunca vou beijar ninguém! – Exclamou o moreno, enquanto limpava sua boca com a manga de suas vestes.

-Então, quando eu for rei, vou mandar você me beijar todos os dias. – Declarou o loiro. Loki o fitou, horrorizado e exclamou:

-Nunca, Thor! – Colocou sua língua de fora, em desafio e cruzou os braços. Thor não pode evitar sorrir com o gesto de seu irmão e o moreno continuou: 

-Eu é que serei rei! E você será meu criado!

-Nem pensar! – O loiro parou de sorrir, ofendido e gritou, furioso – Eu é que serei!

Loki fitou seu irmão mais velho, com raiva e a voz do Pai de Todos ecoou pelo jardim:

-Porque vocês estão gritando? – As crianças se viraram e fitaram o pai, que os observava, curioso. O moreno correu para Odin, que se baixou e o recebeu em um abraço.

-Thor está dizendo que vai ser rei. – Falou Loki, com seus olhos verdes, manejados de lágrimas e um adorável biquinho – Eu também quero ser!

Odin fitou o moreno, que o abraçava fortemente e Thor, que o fitava com tristeza. Ergueu o outro braço e o loiro correu para o pai. Lentamente, pousou Loki no chão e se baixou para ficar do tamanho de seus filhos. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de seus filhos, os fitou seriamente e falou:

-Ambos serão reis. – As crianças o fitaram, curiosos e o Pai de Todos continuou – Ambos nasceram para governar.

Odin percebeu que seus filhos tinham ficado admirados com sua resposta, mas não disse mais nada e entrou no castelo. Tinha muitos assuntos para tratar. Loki se virou para seu irmão, com um enorme sorriso convencido no rosto e falou:

-Eu serei rei!

-Não. – Falou Thor, com determinação – Eu é que serei o rei, mas você pode ser a rainha.

Loki o fitou, cheio de raiva e exclamou:

-Eu não serei a rainha! E não irei ensinar magia a você.

E se distanciou de seu irmão, batendo furiosamente com os pés no chão. Thor fitou Loki se afastando e uma ideia lhe surgiu. Sorrindo, correu para seu irmão e agarrou delicadamente o braço do moreno, o puxando para si. Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente e o mais velho disse:

-Se você me ensinar magia, eu lhe dou esse chocolate de amêndoas que tenho no bolso. – Retirou um enorme pedaço de chocolate, embrulhado em um suave pano de seda e fitou seu irmão, esperando a resposta. Loki fitou o chocolate com desejo. Adorava comer chocolate. Era delicioso. Suspirou, como se tivesse sido derrotado e falou:

-Tudo bem, você venceu. Me dá o chocolate.

-Então, você vai me ensinar magia? – Perguntou Thor, admirado, por ter conseguido convencer seu irmão. 

-Vou. – Respondeu o moreno, calmamente.

-Promete? – Perguntou Thor, querendo confirmar se era verdade o que o moreno dizia.

-Prometo. – Disse Loki, com uma expressão inocente.

O loiro hesitou, mas como seu irmão tinha prometido, não poderia trapacear. Estendeu o braço e deu seu chocolate a Loki, que o agarrou com seus olhos verdes brilhando de emoção. Sentindo que a batalha contra seu irmão tinha sido ganha, falou:

-Então quando começamos?

Loki sorriu maliciosamente, dando uma trinca no chocolate. Mastigou devagar e o engoliu. Vendo a expressão de curiosidade de Thor, falou, inocentemente:

-Você me falou que quer aprender magia, mas não disse quando.

-Loki… – Falou Thor, tentando soar zangado, mas seu irmão sorriu maliciosamente e correu para dentro do castelo. O loiro abanou a cabeça, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Seu irmãozinho se autititulava de Deus das Trapaças e tinha toda a razão para o ser, mas Thor não conseguia se zangar verdadeiramente com ele. Seu jeito tímido e seus olhos verdes brilhando de alegria era tudo o que Thor desejava observar.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! O que acharam da fic? Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
